Le quartz noir
by Shiru-Inku
Summary: Newt Scamander se voit refuser son permis de voyage une fois de plus. C'est donc Annabeth Scamander, la dernière de la famille, qui sera envoyée pour discuter avec le congrès de New-York sur les animaux magiques. Sur place elle se retrouvera logée chez Percival Graves, qui sort tout juste de l'hôpital. Mais un mois avec ce grand sorcier ne sera pas de tout repos.
1. Un autre Scamander à New-York

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà avec une seconde grosse FanFic, qui sera en deux volumes (de plusieurs chapitres) ! -je m'en excuse d'avance mais jongler entre deux story d'univers totalement différents est assez compliqué et risque de ralentir les sorties des chapitres suivants.

Mon personnage préféré de l'univers Wizard World est Percival Graves. Le fait qu'on ne le connaisse pas vraiment, le rend mystérieux et offres des possibilités presque infinies pour travailler son histoire. Alors quoi de mieux que lui pour écrire ?

Je vous laisse donc découvrir Comment Annabeth Scamander (Mon OC finement placée, sœur des Newt et Theseus) se retrouve à devoir passer un mois entier logée chez cet Auror Américain, et les évènements qui vont en suivre.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers WIZARD WORLD (Harry Potter ou Fantastic Beasts) ne m'appartient aucunement et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes récits.**

Quelques membres du conseil magique d'Angleterre étaient réunis.

« Il est certain que nous ne pouvons affecter votre frère dans cette mission. Nous ne pouvons autoriser Newton Scamander à voyager hors du pays. » Rappela un homme plutôt trapus et coiffé d'un chapeau melon gris assortit à sa veste.

« Je l'entend bien et je ne m'opposerai en aucun cas au choix du conseil. » Assura Theseus Scamander le grand frère du dénommé Newton.

« Pourtant nous devons au plus vite nous réconcilier avec l'Amérique et les convaincre d'adopter nos lois concernant la protection et l'isolement des créatures magiques. » poursuivit un second membre au visage qui semblait encore plus fin avec ses cheveux tirés et attachés en catogan.

« Mais pour cela il nous faudrait quelqu'un de vraiment compétent et éloquent qui serait capable de leurs louer le métier de magizoologiste sans perdre ceux qu'il a dans sa _valise._ » trancha un troisième.

« Le cadet Scamander était le meilleur, la preuve est dans son livre. Avez-vous pris le temps de le parcourir ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons un autre sorcier capable de l'égaler sur le sujet, en Angleterre. » Dit précautionneusement le professeur Dumbledore, jetant au passage un regard espiègle à son ancien élève.

Theseus ne tiqua pas tout de suite, et fronça les sourcils tout en cherchant l'énigme posée entre les lignes prononcées par Albus.

« Ce métier est encore peu développé ici, cela complique le choix du personnelle. » fit remarqué le premier conseiller.

« Elle n'égale pas mon frère … » réfléchit tout haut Theseus toujours les yeux rivés sur ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un grimoire contenant ce qu'il cherchait. « …Mais elle s'en approche fortement. Et je dois avouer qu'avec le danger qui gronde en Europe je serais rassuré de la savoir eux États-Unis. »

« Vous penser à quelqu'un en particulier Mr Scamander ? » demanda encore un autre membre du conseil.

La voix de son ainé avait tiré le jeune homme de sa réflexion. Et quand il adressa un regard à l'assemblé autour de la table, il se rendit compte que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui.

« Heu … Oui. » réussit-il à prononcer en passant ses yeux d'un conseiller à un autre.

« Qui donc ? » S'exclama l'homme au visage fin, qui était peint d'impatience.

Theseus regarda Dumbledore, hésitant. Sa possible réponse ne lui convenait pas totalement non plus. Mais le professeur opina du chef confiant en étirant un léger sourire mi rassurant, mi narquois. Il se redressa face au comité présent et ouvrit la bouche en silence, avant de prononcer audiblement :

« Annabeth Scamander … Notre jeune sœur. »

/… /

« Beeeeth !? »

La voix de Newt résonna dans tous le sous-sol, faisant redresser les têtes de la pluparts des créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, présentes sous sa maison. Passant d'un box à l'autre, le sorcier cherchait sa sœur un peu pressé.

Du coin de l'œil il l'aperçut enfin.

« Ah te voilà ! Beth, peux-tu t'occuper de nourrie les niffleurs, s'il te plait ? » dit-il expressément en lui tournant autour sans pour autant la regarder, toujours occupé.

« Newt. »

« Oui ? »

Il s'arrêta enfin, se retourna vers la jeune femme pour constater qu'elle l'avait déjà fait et rangeait justement les aliments à leur place.

« Parfait ! »Sourit-il fière de son _élève_. « Bien dans ce cas … » il lui fit signe de le suivre, « J'aimerais que tu donnes le premier biberon au bébé Demiguise. »

« Son … Moi ? » s'étonna la jeune mage.

Newton lui avait expliqué que s'occuper d'un Demiguise lorsque celui-ci pouvait aisément quitter sa mère pouvait crée un lien entre le sorcier et la créature. Et rien ne vaut le premier biberon pour instaurer la confiance avec un bébé.

Ils retournèrent dans l'atelier où Beth suivit les instructions de son frère afin de préparer un repas convenable au Demiguise. Le petit monstre était d'abord peureux mais sous la tutelle de Newt, Annabeth exécuta les gestes appropriés pour l'attirer avant qu'il ne se loge dans ses bras et tète avidement le biberon qui lui était présenté. Alors que tous trois restaient calme, presque sans un bruit, la créature captura le regard de la jeune femme dans ses grands yeux dorés et noirs, et ne la lâcha plus, comme pour la sonder ou lire en son for intérieur.

Newt les observa en silence, un silence étranger à cet endroit qui regorge d'animaux, la tête pensée sur la côté et l'air attendri.

Mais le calme de la scène fut vite coupé car le troisième Scamander arriva, quittant négligemment sa veste et il soupira exténué.

« Bonsoir. Vous allez bien vous-deux ? » dit-il en se massant la nuque.

Ils le regardèrent d'abord, surpris. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis longtemps. Seule Beth avait réussi à garder le contacte avec ses deux frères. Mais depuis l'incident de New-York, Theseus se montrait très impliqué et plus présent dans la vie de son frère. Bien que celui-ci se doute fortement qu'il ne s'agit-ce là que d'un moyen de garder un œil plus professionnel qu'autre chose sur lui.

« Newt et moi en avons presque fini avec les animaux. » Expliqua Annabeth pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé presque instantanément. «J'ai également préparé et donné le premier biberon du Bébé-gise ! »

L'enthousiasme de sa sœur redonna le sourire à l'ainé. Mais le souvenir du danger dont il avait fait mention quelques heures au paravent fit diminuer son rictus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la surprotéger. Elle était la dernière d'entre eux et il la voyait toujours comme l'enfant de 12 ans, tout juste rentrée à Poudlard et qui pleurait à chaque vacance pour ne pas y retourner. Pourtant elle était adulte aujourd'hui, et elle avait passé ses 25 printemps. Elle ne manquait pas d'audace mais hésitait à l'employer contrairement à son franc parlé qui s'écoulait avec un peu trop de débit parfois. Comme le cadet elle nourrissant un amour passionné pour les créatures magiques et étranges. Surement parce qu'enfants leurs différences avec les autres, les avaient rapprochés tous deux. A l'école elle ne se séparait presque jamais de Newton. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un petit peu plus autonome et qu'elle décide d'elle-même à passer plus de temps avec l'ainé qui, lui, était déjà rentrée dans la vie active.

Newt lui avait tout enseigné sur les animaux fantastiques. Tout ce qu'il s'avait-il le luit avait appris, plus encore que ce qu'il avait écrit dans son livre. Et cet univers semblait plaire à la jeune femme bien plus que les cours, ou le ministère de la magie – au grand désespoir de Theseus qui espérait pouvoir garder un œil sur elle à défaut de pouvoir surveiller son frère. Mais cette tâche lui fut bien plus difficile que prévus. Et la rareté de ces moments où ils se retrouvaient tous trois dans un même lieu sans qu'il n'y ait une raison juridique à cela, le peinait grandement. Mais il restait muet.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas venu ici pour compter les Moly (plante que l'on mange pour neutraliser un enchantement).

« Newt. » Prononça-t-il plus sérieusement.

A ce ton, le jeune homme recula de deux pas, craignant ou les cris ou le câlin surprise de son frère.

« Tu te doutes que le congrès magique ne peut t'affecter à la mission pour New-York, même s'il serait logique que ce soit toi qui répare des erreurs. » Aucune réponse ne sorti de la bouche de Newt mais l'ainé savait que c'était un oui. « Mais ils veulent envoyer un expert au plus vite et ne savent pas qu-… »

« Beth. » Le coupa instantanément Newton. « Si tu es ici pour me demander conseil afin de trouver un autre connaisseur en magizoologie … je choisis Beth. De plus son expérience au ministère lui sera avantageuse pour parler aisément en assemblée. Contrairement à moi. »

En effet, la jeune Scamander avait travaillé dans la section Magizoologie et protection des créatures magiques ses premières années après Poudlard. Mais elle avait rapidement quitté le ministère, lassée par le travail de bureau.

Il y avait dans les paroles de Newt-, le son clair du soulagement et de l'assurance.

« Je veux bien retourner à New6York mais certainement pas pour négocier et débattre de l'acceptation d'une loi, bien qu'elle me tienne particulièrement à cœur. » Reprit-il.

Theseus afficha un air rassuré. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne prenne mal l'idée qu'il avait eue. Ou plutôt que lui avait discrètement soufflé Dumbledore. Cependant il l'avait agréablement devancé dans leur discussion –au préalablement organisé dans la tête du plus grand. Il se retourna donc vers la benjamine qui chatouillait la petite créature.

« Annabeth ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum … après mes voyages avec Newt, j'avais en tête d'aller plus loin que l'Europe. C'est peut-être l'occasion de faire mes premiers échanges seule. Et s'il pense que j'en suis capable. » réfléchit-te-elle sérieusement. « Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir New-York ! »

Cette ponctuation soudainement rêveuse conclus sa décision.

« Bien ! Il faut que j'envoie la réponse au conseil. » se précipita Theseus vers la sortie. « Ah et … Vous devriez commencer à choisir les animaux qu'elle emmènera. Je pense que tu partiras d'ici quelques jours. » termina-t-il avant de disparaître dans les escalier menant à l'appartement.

Le silence retomba. Beth ne tarda pas à le briser.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-elle timidement, les yeux plongé dans ceux du Demiguise qui n'avait pas bronché d'un poil.

Newt, pencha la tête comme à son habitude, mais son regard normalement fuyant, était sans faille et bienveillant. Et il ne le décrocha pas de sa sœur quand il ajouta :

« Tu es bien plus intelligente et débrouillarde que tu ne le crois. Bien sûr que tu y arriveras. Mais tu devrais ramener le bébé dans son nid maintenant. »

Un soupire et un sourire échappèrent à Annabeth qui, tout en sortant de l'atelier, glissa une main attentionnée dans les cheveux frisés de son frère, semblables aux siens.

« Mais, et pour … ton sous-sol ? » ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête une dernière fois.

« Oh ! Je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour m'assister. En profiter pour former un ou une apprentie. »

Beth haussa les sourcils. Newt restait le plus à l'écart possible des humains et l'idée de le voir se convertir en professeur l'amusa grandement.

Un tintement métallique attira leur attention. La cage des chapardeurs était à nouveau ouverte et quatre bébés niffleur accompagné de leur maman sortirent. Mais derrière eux une petite boule de poil tricolore restait endormie dans la paille, inerte comme si absolument rien de pouvoir le réveiller.

« Tu penseras bien à prendre Léonard. » Dis Newton en fixant (…) le niffleur. « Non ! Pumpkin, Persimmon revenez ici ! Pistachio, n-ne touche pas à ça … Pum-pumpernikle ne … »

Voyant son frère tourner en rond sur lui-même à essayer désespérément de suivre les 5 niffleurs, sans grande conviction, Annabeth revint sur ses pas pour lui donner un coup de main.

/… /

Le lendemain, Annabeth et Theseus avaient étaient convoqué au Ministère de la Magie de Londres sous le coup de 10 heure. Et ce ne fut qu'à 18 heure qu'elle put enfin rentrée chez elle, une mallette pleine de documents diverses : copies des règlements d'autorisation de la possession d'animaux magiques / de protection des animaux magiques, les conditions requises pour avoir un diplôme de Magizoologiste, pour exercer ce métier ou l'enseigner, des chartes officielles, traités d'alliances et bien d'autres encore.

Au moins cela lui laissait une journée entière pour faire ses bagages et réorganiser sa valise magique. Newt la lui avait offerte un an après son départ du ministère, pour faciliter son travail lors de ses/leurs petits voyages. Le choix des créatures fut divers : grandes comme petites, aquatiques, volante ou terrestres, plus ou moins … dangereuses. De quoi enrichir son argumentation en cas de besoin. Les exemples sont toujours les biens venus. Du moins c'était ce qu'on lui disait à l'école.

Comme le voyage était purement professionnel et encadré par les ministères de Londres et de New-York –qui avait accepté l'échange et d'écouter les arguments de l'envoyée Anglaise- Annabeth se déplacerait, en Portoloin et non en bateau moldu, comme avait dû faire son grand frère.

Elle était toute excité et nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dandiner de droite à gauche ou de se demander pour la 39ème fois si elle avait bien pris Léonard avec elle.

Et pour la 39ème fois, elle retrouvait la petite boule de poile endormie au fond de la poche de son trench-coat.

« Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer. »Tenta de la calmer Theseus « La présidente Piquery m'a assuré que tu seras sous bonne garde. Et comme Grindelwald n'est plus aux Etas-Unis … »

« Ses fanatiques sont bien plus simple à maitriser, je sais. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète.» Répondit-elle d'un air absent.

Theseus soupira devant le désintéressement total de sa sœur quant à sa sécurité.

« Tu es … exaspérante. M'enfin … N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pour avoir les jurés en ta faveur, et je suis persuadé que la loi sera signé. »

« Mais un mois … »

« C'est une estimation. Si ça se trouve ça passera bien plus vite que prévus.»

Mais elle gardait une mine peu convaincue et regardait vivement partout autour d'elle.

« On pourra toujours communiquer par hibou, s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Tu as bien pris ton hibou ? Et je t'en prie dis-moi que les loquets de ta valise se ferme bien. » s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

Elle hocha la tête et releva sa valise magique d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre et fit un tour de poignet pour celer fermement le bagage.

Theseus sourit avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son accolade malgré ses mains chargés, et attendit les quelques secondes restantes avant de toucher une vielle machine à écrire et de disparaître dans un tourbillon comme aspirée par elle-même.

Newton n'était pas venu lui dire au revoir au ministère. Ce qui était parfaitement logique selon Annabeth. Ils s'étaient salué, juste après une dernière vérification de son enclos magique. Valise fermée, veste mise, c'était avec leurs sourires particuliers et quelques étincelles du bout de leurs baguettes qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Une petite tradition entre eux lorsque qu'ils étaient trop occupé ou que les mots venaient à manquer.

Annabeth prenait rarement le Portoloin et la sensation lui était désagréable à chaque fois. Elle avait l'impression d'être malaxée comme une vulgaire pâte et tordue dans tous les sens avant de se reconstituer brutalement et de chuter lamentablement, totalement désorientée par le voyage.

Elle percuta violemment le sol et roula pour enfin s'arrêtée assise sur son postérieur, la tête basculant toute seule.

Un chuintement attira son attention –enfin stable. Une de ses valises glissait sur le sol, et fut stoppée nettement par un pied richement chaussé d'une botte bleu roi en cuir et en velours.

« Du mal à l'atterrissage Mlle. Scamander ? »

Beth se releva précipitamment et maladroitement -c'était inévitable-, pour faire face à la voix féminine et impérieuse qui venait de lui parler.

La femme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle était grande et vêtue d'une robe de sorciers chique assortie à ses chaussures et au châle relevé sur sa tête qui cachait ses cheveux. On ne voyait uniquement que deux bouclettes d'un blond pâle –qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau basanée - plaquée devant ses oreille . Elle était d'une beauté particulière, mais son visage était stricte et suscitait le respect.

Elle se pencha pour récupérer la valise à ses pieds et la tendit à l'anglaise. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient exécuté avec une grâce digne d'une personne de sang royale. Beth repris timidement son bien en s'excusant pour cette arrivé quelque peu chaotique.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Reprit doucement grande dame. « Je suis la présidente Seraphina Picquery. Enchanté de vous avoir à New-York Mlle Scamander. »

« Oh ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mme La Présidente.» répondit-Beth en la saluant d'un mouvement de tête.

« Rodric, veux-tu bien prendre ses bagages ? » Dit-elle à l'adresse de l'elfe de maison à ses côtés.

Annabeth se rendit alors compte du monde qui l'entourait. Deux sorciers se trouvaient aux côté de Picquery et le hall principale grouillait d'individu qui, le plus proche d'eux, saluèrent poliment la Présidente.

D'un claquement de doigts de la créature, ses malles de la jeune femme s'envolèrent pour s'empiler les unes sur les autres.

« Excusez-moi ! Mais je préfèrerais garder celle-ci avec moi. » se précipita-t-elle de préciser en rattrapant la valise celée.

« Vos… animaux, je présume ? » Dit précautionneusement Picquery.

« Oui. Il est plus prudent que je la garde. Je me rendrais vite compte si une de mes créatures tente une escapade. Un vêtement perdu est bien moins problématique qu'une de … » sa voix s'éteignit douecement. Elle regarda successivement les trois sorciers en face d'elle tout en se rappelant pourquoi elle était là et ajouta un sourire en coin. « Mais bon, vous le savez déjà. »

« Effectivement. Et j'ose espéré que vous serez plus … vigilante que votre frère. Je pense donc qu'il serait également préférable que vous la gardiez dans votre main. »

Tout en terminant sa phrase elle esquissa un mouvement de la main pour inviter Scamander à la suivre.

Sur le chemin Picquery décrit rapidement l'histoire et les caractéristique du Ministère Magique de New-York. Le plafond était immense et les sous étages semblaient sans fin. Les décoration et murs dorés donnait un air prestigieux et impressionnant à cet endroit.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entrèrent dans une salle silencieuse. Picquery chuchota quelque chose d'imperceptible pour Beth à l'oreille d'un des sorciers qui l'accompagnait et il partit aussi tôt.

« Avez-vous bien tous les papiers recommandés ? » reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Il me semble, oui, j'ai une malle pleine de paperasse. Et je n'y ai pas retouché depuis la réunion du conseil de Londres pour m'assurer de ne rien perdre. » répondit Beth.

« Tant mieux. Votre séjour ici est d'avance prévu pour une durée plutôt longue mais, voyez-vous, les Etas-Unis sont vaste et le ministère de New-York est un des plus prisés. Nous sommes donc constamment débordé –ce qui expliqué que nous ne puissions tout régler en une semaine. S'il nous fallait en plus demander d'envoyer des papiers depuis l'Europe, cela nous ferait perdre d'avantage de temps, ce qui serait fâcheux. »

La jeune Anglaise écoutait attentivement chaque mot que prononçait la présidente de sa voix déterminée, sûr et posée. Elle était si attentive qu'elle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, la regardant simplement. La grande dame se tue légèrement, hésitant par ce silence à savoir si Annabeth était toujours avec elle. L'envoyée haussa simplement les sourcils, surprise par cette coupure soudaine dans le monologue dans lequel c'était lancé Picquery, pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait continuer. Mais à peine avait-elle rouvert la bouche, que ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrit à son tour. L'homme qui avait disparu quelques minutes au pare avant entra suivit par un autre sorcier.

« Ah ! Monsieur Graves. Vous voilà. » S'exclama la présidente avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Mme la Présidente, vous aviez besoin de moi ? »

La voix du sorcier était grave et un peu faible. Tout comme son apparence physique. Il était vêtu presque intégralement de noir, seule sa chemise était blanche, et il portait une écharpe bleue. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient ramenés en arrière, mais des mèches blanches marquaient ses tempes coupées plus court. Il avait d'épais sourcils qui lui donnaient un air mi strict, mi triste. Son arcade droite avait encore deux soudures de pansements blancs. Son visage était rongé par la fatigue, mais il gardait une allure ferme et autoritaire. Des cernes profonds encadraient ses yeux ternes bien qu'attentifs. Et son bras droit était hors de la manche de sa grande veste, plâtré et retenu par une ceinture de tissus blanc.

Graves … c'était donc lui l'homme dont Grindelwald avait usurpé l'identité et séquestré durant tout ce temps. Il ne s'était visiblement pas contenté que de l'enfermer.

Annabeth se sentit soudainement étrange, plus que timide, il la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant c'était son frère qui avait retrouvé cet homme. Mais il dégageait une aura peu rassurante. Il était difficile de savoir s'il était mort intérieurement ou juste endurcis par la souffrance qui lui avait été infligée. Dans les eux cas Il avait un niveau moral au plus bas. Et son air naturellement supérieur, laissait imaginer que ses deux états réunis rendaient l'individu peu vivable. Beau … mais peu vivable.

_« Beau ? »_ c'était demandé Annabeth dans sa propre réflexion.

Ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivé, le dénommé Graves sentit le regard pesant de la jeune femme sur lui, et lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant.

Son regard lui glaça le sang et Beth tourna immédiatement la tête pour fixer un point imaginaire au sol.

« Annabeth Scamander … » repris la Présidente « Je vous présente Percival Graves, Auror et Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA. Vous serez sous sa surveillance durant votre séjour à New-York. »

Visiblement le concerné n'avait pas été prévenu en avance, car son expression de surpris fut plus marquée que celle de Beth.

« Avec les partisans de Grindelwald qui ont une dent contre votre frère, il est préférable que vous ne sortiez pas seule … ou que vous ne sortiez pas tout court. » Graves voulut prendre la parole mais elle enchaîna sans lui prêter la moindre attention. « Et comme Mr Graves sort tout juste de l'hôpital, il lui est conseillé de se reposer. Donc pour faciliter les choses, je propose que vous restiez chez lui le temps de notre petit accord. Ce n'est pas la première protégée que vous logez, je me trompe Percival ? »

Son ton sonnait comme un impératif. Le sorcier referma la bouche, qu'il avait gardée ouverte inconsciemment, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en soupirant. Il ricana doucement avant de relever les yeux sur sa supérieure, un air amusé, presque impressionné sur le visage.

« Vous tenez absolument à me confiner chez moi, Mme la Présidente. » railla-t-il.

« Je tiens surtout à vous avoir au meilleur de votre forme, et à ne pas vous perdre une seconde fois. » dit Picquery d'un ton plus calme. « Sommes-nous d'accord Mr Graves ? »

Tout en jouant avec ses lèvres, finement pincées, il reposa un regard sur Scamander qui était resté muette et calme. Il l'avait presque oublié l'espace d'un instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec elle mais, pouvait-il refusé ?

« Je ferais mon travail comme il se doit et comme vous me le demanderez, Mme la Présidente. » finit-il par dire.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais continuer de faire confiance à votre instinct, je lui fais confiance moi. » ajoute-t-elle en se voulant sûrement rassurante. « D'ailleurs comment va votre bras ? »

« Les médecins m'ont demandé de revenir d'ici trois jours pour me retirer le plâtre. »

Durant la suite de la réunion improvisée, Picquery expliqua comment se passeraient les réunions du conseil : Il était prévu qu'il y en ait deux par semaine et qu'ils seraient prévenu à la fin de la séance pour la date exacte de la suivante. Mais qu'au plus tard Annabeth serait rentrée avant un mois. C'était à peu près les prévisions que lui avait annoncé Theseus.

Annabeth se dit que, tant qu'elle restait avec ses animaux elle avait de quoi s'occuper, avec quelques pauses pour travailler son texte et ses arguments, le mois passerait vite. Et qu'au moins, enfermée de sans valise, elle ne risquerait pas de croiser systématiquement Graves … elle s'en voudrait de le déranger. Il ne lui avait pas paru très ravis qu'on lui ait attribué la tâche de s'occupé de l'anglaise.

Mais elle espérait tout de même trouver de quoi l'aider à se sentir mieux, pour lui prouver ses bonnes intentions et sa gratitude. Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, de le détailler, comme pour trouver des éléments qui lui en dirait un peu plus sur l'individu. Il était aussi secret et silencieux avec elle que ses animaux. Et quand elle croisait une créature blessée et appauvrie, elle faisait tout pour la comprendre et la soigner. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Oui, l'envie étrange de vouloir découvrir et comprendre qui était ce Percival Graves, la pris aussi subitement, juste en le regardant.


	2. Faiblesse inavouable

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello à vous ! Voici un second chapitre qui ouvrira la "relation" de nos deux protagonistes ! Il y a dans ce chapitre une petite description immobilière qui j'avais commencé à réaliser en plan d'architectes mais j'ai égaré mon dossier je ne sais plus où … je me sens particulièrement naze … Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne petite lecture et à bientôt ! **Disclaimer :****L'univers WIZARD WORLD (Harry Potter ou Fantastic Beasts) ne m'appartient aucunement et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes récits.** _

La réunion improvisée fut clôturée par un appel d'urgence pour la Présidente. L'agent Graves grogna d'impatience lorsqu'il entendit qu'il s'agissait de la capture d'un partisan de Grindelwald. Annabeth commençait à saisir quelle influence pouvait avoir le sorcier noir. Même sur un autre continent ses sbires grouillaient de partout, comme les abeilles pour leur reine. Bien que dans le cas présent c'était l'extinction quasi-total d'une population entière dont menaçait cette reine.

« Voyez me suivre, je vous prie. » dit sèchement Graves à l'adresse de l'anglaise.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il sortit de la salle suivit de près par Rodric qui clopinait d'un pas boiteux et agacé. Gênée et tendue, Beth leur emboita finalement le pas.

Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes, dans différents couloirs et étages tout en silence.

Le directeur la fit entrer dans un bureau que devait être le sien et libéra l'elf de maison.

« J'ai encore quelques documents à remplir. Une fois que j'aurais terminé, il me faudra faire une course en ville et je vous amènerais chez moi. » expliqua le sorcier tout en ramenant d'un coup de baguette, papiers, encre et plumes.

Annabeth acquiesça simplement, sans bouger. A peine vingt seconde plus tard, Graves releva les yeux sur elle et la fixa avec étonnement. Ne sachant quoi faire elle sourit timidement. Il leva finalement la main et pointa la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir. J'en aurais pour un moment. » précisa Graves.

Les pommettes tachetées d'Annabeth rosirent. Et toujours plus mal à l'aise, elle s'assit maladroitement, sur le siège qui lui était présenté.

Le temps passa lentement pour la jeune femme, mais rapidement selon Graves. Il avait dû passer une vingtaine de papier sous sa plume. Le temps de les lire, de témoigner, de signer ou autres. Beth l'avait regardé sans bruit. C'était à peine si elle avait bougé. De temps à autres elle fouillait dans sa poche et soupirait, comme rassurée, tout en y retirant sa main. Graves l'avait bien remarqué mais s'abstint d'un quelconque commentaire.

Soudain il fit un geste de la main, mais rien ne se passa. Il se figea deux secondes en attendant que quelque chose réagisse. Rien. D'un air dégouté il referma sa main en faisant craquer ses doigts, saisit sa baguette et la fit siffler rageusement.

Tout ce qu'il y avait sur le meuble se rangea impeccablement en même temps que Graves se rhabillait. Il invita Annabeth à sortir et ils quittèrent le ministère.

Dehors, Beth découvrit enfin New-York. Elle fut à la fois fascinée et un peu déçu. La ville était grise –aussi bien les murs des immeubles que le nuage fin qui se répandait partout dans les rues, due au mélange de poussières, de saletés et de pollution -, Les aménagements de fer et échafauds, donnait un aspect sinistre aux rénovations. Et bien que l'immensité démesurée de la ville et de ses bâtiments impressionnât l'anglaise qui se sentait bien petite à côté de tout ça, cette modernité inachevé privait New-York du charme atypique que pouvait porter d'autres villes comme Londres, Paris, ou encore Rome. Les gens se pressaient d'un trottoir à l'autre ne souriaient généralement pas, et chacun de leurs mouvements semblaient automatique et similaire à ceux des autres. Comme des employés d'usines.

Parmi toutes ses rues monotones une vitrine se détachait des autres. Une façade gris clair et à la vitrine dorée attira son attention. Il y avait une queue considérable à l'intérieur, si bien qu'elle ressortait du magasin. Et l'on sentait dans tout le quartier un doux parfum chaud et sucré qui rappelait à Beth les boulangeries parisiennes. En grand et en jaune au-dessus de l'entrée était simplement écrit « Kowalski ». Ce nom n'était pas étranger à l'anglaise … Jacob était son prénom. Son frère lui avait longuement parlé de son acolyte rondouillet et attachant. Un léger sourire lui échappa en se rendant compte que l'ami de Newt avait finalement réussit à ouvrir sa boutique. Plusieurs clients en sortirent, visiblement emballé par leur visite. Parmi eux une femme attira l'attention d'Annabeth. Cela dit avec ses boucles blondes et son manteau rose, elle ne passait pas inaperçu. Ses joues étaient roses comme celles d'une poupée. Elle huma longuement son sachet et releva les yeux sur la rue. Quand ils croisèrent ceux de Beth son sourire s'estompa et ses épaules tombèrent si soudainement que son sac aurait pu tomber également. Mais Annabeth senti un vide autour d'elle et en se retournant, aperçu que Graves continuait son chemin sans l'attendre. Elle-même ne se souvenait pas s'être arrêter. Elle pressa donc le pas pour le rattraper, sans se rendre compte que la jeune femme la suivait toujours du regard.

Graves ralenti et se pencha discrètement vers l'anglaise.

« Je veux que vous me suiviez le plus naturellement de possible. » murmura-t-il. « Aucun comportement suspect devant les non-maj. Compris ? »

Elle ne répondit même pas et se contenta de le talonner de quelques centimètres. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, ils bifurquèrent dans une petite ruelle et continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au cul de sac.

Percival se retourna, sortit lentement sa baguette et tapa trois fois contre le mur avant de tirer Annabeth au travers. De l'autre côté, la salle était sombre du au faible éclairage de quelques chandelles flottante qui lui rappelèrent le plafonnier de Poudlard.

« Bienvenu, bienvenu ! Ah ! monsieur Graves, quel plaisir de vous revoir sur pieds. Mademoiselle. » Salua le vendeur.

C'était un homme fin et grand, avec des cheveux mis long d'un blanc de neige immaculé. Ses rides profondes accentuaient les expressions de son visage et son teint pâle le faisait ressembler à un spectre. Il portait un pantalon tout juste à sa hauteur mais bien trop large pour ses hanches maigrelettes, et un long manteau simple, semblables aux robes des sorcier écoliers.

« Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« De quoi remplir mon frigo Albert. » répondit l'Auror.

« Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. »

Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit une porte étroitement petite. Graves du se baisser pour entrer dans l'autre salle. Et Scamander fit de même. Cette seconde pièce était fraiche et remplie de nourritures et condiments en tous genres.

« Pourquoi cette porte est si petite ? » Demanda soudainement Annabeth faisant sursauter le marchand.

« Oh ! Et bien plus la porte est petite, moins il y a de fuite. Et donc plus ma marchandise garde de sa valeur et de leur qualité gustative. » expliqua-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Graves avait commencé à se promener entre les rayons et observait méticuleusement les articles sur les étagères. Une plume volante et un calpin apparurent juste à côté de sa tête. Il la regarda deux secondes, et commença à lui parler. Beth parut surprise alors le dénommé « Albert » s'empressa de l'éclairer.

« C'est ainsi que je fonctionne. Ma Plume à Papote écrit ce que vous voulez acheter, me le rapporte et après les comptes fais et les galions échangés, d'un coup de baguette le tout est dans le sac. »

« J-je vois. Astucieux comme idée. » répondit timidement Beth déstabilisée par cette soudaine prise de parole.

Percival revint une minute après en relisant le bloc-notes puis leva les yeux sur la jeune femme.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

« Heu … n-non je ne crois pas, merci Mr Graves. »

Les joues de Beth prirent une teinte rosée. Mais personne n'y préta attention dans l'obscurité.

« Bien, donc ce sera tout Albert. » annonça le sorcier.

Le vieil homme fit un geste de la main et la plume se remit à écrire. Il se saisit du carnet, le lut rapidement, fit tourner sa baguette et annonça le prix à Graves, qui le paya sans attendre. Autour d'eux, ses aliments et le boîtent volèrent jusque dans un petit sac en plastique.

« Au plaisir de revoir bientôt Monsieur. » dit poliment Le marchant en lui tendant son sac de courses.

« Peut-être plus tôt que vous ne le penser. » souffla-t-il un tantinet râleur. « Suivez-moi. »

Annabeth salua maladroitement le vieux sorcier et ressortirent par l'autre côté du magasin dans une ruelle encore plus sinistre que celle par où ils étaient entrés.

Ils reprirent les grandes rues l'air de rien et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une maison abandonnée. Graves ouvrit poliment la porte à Annabeth vérifia que personne ne les voit avant de la refermer.

« Bien … » souffla l'Auror en relâchant la pression qu'il avait accumulé le long du trajet.

La jeune femme tournait sur elle-même en observant les pièces vides et les couloir vieillis de cette pauvre baraque d'un air soupçonneux.

« Ça n'est sûrement pas votre maison, je me trompe ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Non, bien entendu. C'est un point relais. Personne ne vient jamais ici. Je peux donc transplaner à ma guise. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire pour aller chez moi. »

« Vous n'utilisez pas de Portoloin ? » s'interrogea Beth.

« Non. Un sorcier peu déjouer un Portoloin. Or, je préfère garder mon adresse …la plus privée possible. » Expliqua Graves.

« Vous pratiquez donc le Transplanage d'Escorte ? »

« Effectivement. Accrochez-vous à moi je vous prie. »

Elle glissa deux de ses valises entres ses pieds et agrippa fermement la main de Graves. En général les gens s'accrochent à votre bras ou à vos vêtements et se contact soudain surpris Percival qui ne put s'empêcher de la regardé troublé. Elle plissait les yeux et ne semblait pas rassurée du tout. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère d'après la description qui lui avait été faite de Newton Scamander. Et il avait compris que les relations avec les humains n'était pas son… ou leur fort. Mais après réflexion, sa prise était tout à fait logique. Être en contact physique le plus directe possible avec le transplaneur favorisait l'escorte. Il se reconcentra donc sur son objectif et appliqua consciencieusement la règle des 3D :

Première étape - fixer résolument votre esprit sur la DESTINATION souhaitée.

Deuxième étape - concentrer votre DETERMINATION sur l'espace à occuper !

Et enfin – puiser de sa magie et tourner sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant tout en accomplissant votre mouvement avec DECISION !

Il fit un mouvement rotatif de la main et « CRACK ! ». Après un tourbillon peu agréable, ils atterrirent sur un tout autre sol. La différence s'en ressentait même sous les chaussures et Annabeth ouvrir prudemment les yeux.

Mais une masse près d'elle tomba brusquement au sol, la tirant presque dans sa chute.

Le sorcier américain se redressait avec beaucoup de difficulté en grognant d'inconfort.

« Monsieur Graves ! » s'exclama Beth en se baissant pour l'aider. « Vous allez bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

« N-non, ça va. » Bougonna Percival.

Il tremblait franchement et paraissait vidé de toute énergie. Sa peau était aussi pâle qu'un Quartz Blanc. Ce fut la première comparaison qui vint à l'esprit de l'anglaise. Mais quand il réouvrit enfin les yeux, le contraste avec ses iris noir était frappant.

« Vous avez perdu énormément de votre force magique. J'aurais dû me douter que vous n'en auriez pas assez pour nous transportez tous les deux. » Commença-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

« Miss, Scamander je vais bien … »

« Je l'ai remarqué dans votre bureau … Vous devriez aller vous reposer Mr Graves, Vous … »

« JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JE VAIS BIEN ! » s'emporta-t-il en retirant brutalement ses bras des mains de la jeune femme.

Il serra les poings et respira lentement pour se calmer. Il était certain que cette perte de puissance ne lui convenait pas du tout. Lui qui était habitué à lancer des sorts sans les prononcer et sans baguette, il se retrouvait au niveau d'un élève tout juste capable de transplaner d'un point de la ville à un autre. Et même ça, ça l'épuisait un peu trop à son goût. Mais il ne se l'avouera pas, convaincu que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et qu'une fois parfaitement rétabli, toute sa force lui serait rendue.

Annabeth n'était pas stupide. Et devinait parfaitement les pensées du mage en face d'elle. Mais étrangement, ce qu'elle aurait d'abords pris pour de la rage dans les yeux de Graves, elle le lisait à présent comme de la détresse et une peine profonde. Une plaie qui ne voulait pas cicatriser.

Et devant cet homme diminué qui fuyait à présent son regard, elle espérait simplement trouver un moyen de l'aider.

Des petits bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention. Sous leurs yeux, sortant d'une pièce encore inconnue à l'invité, un elfe de maison fit son apparition. Il avait de longues oreilles pendantes des petits yeux fripés, un nez long, presque crochu et un menton carré.

« Tous va bien Maître ? » demanda-t-il à l'adresse du sorcier.

« Bien, Roddey. Très bien. » répondit-il sèchement.

« Une femme avec le maître ? »

« Oui, Annabeth Scamander, c'est notre invité. Elle séjournera ici pendant un mois, environ. Elle vient d'Angleterre » expliqua-t-il en époussetant le bas de son manteau.

« Raaah ! Les invités causent toujours des problèmes à Roddey ! Surtout les étrangers. Bah ! des étrangers, dans la maison Graves ! » grognait l'elfe en retournant dans la salle d'où il était sorti.

« Et tu seras prié d'être courtois avec elle ! » cria un bon coup le sorcier, dont la colère refaisait sensiblement surface. « Pardonnez-le, il est très attaché à ma famille et traite d'étranger n'importe qui qui ne porte pas mon sang. Mais dans le fond il n'est pas vilain. Demandez-lui quelque chose et il le fera. »

Annabeth hocha simplement la tête. Un peu surprise d'un tel accueil.

« Oooh ! Monsieur Graves est rentré ! » Surgit joyeusement une autre voix plus aigüe venant du fond du couloir.

Des petits pas se pressèrent et un second elfe de maison tontina vers eux. Annabeth, qui était déjà bien perplexe, entrouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire.

Celui-ci avait une tête ronde de grandes oreilles pointues se dressant de chaque côté de sa tête, faisant doubler la taille de celle-ci, de grands yeux marrons er un petit nez rond. Son large sourire faisait de lui le parfait contraire du premier. Et son rictus s'élargit en voyant la jeune anglaise.

« Et voici Tedhy. » Repris Graves. « Mon autre elfe de maison. Tedhy, veux-tu bien montrer à notre invité sa chambre ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! Tedhy aime rendre service à Maître Graves. » chantonna la créature en claquant des doigts. Les baguages de la jeune femme et le sac de course se mirent à bouger tout seuls et flottèrent autour de l'elfe qui fit s'avança dans le couloir.

« Si Miss veut bien me suivre, c'est à l'étage. » indiqua-t-il en faisant un long geste en direction du fond de l'allée.

Percival avait déjà ôté sa veste et entra dans une autre pièce du ré-de-chaussé. Annabeth suivi donc Tedhy qui lui fit une petite visite guidée. Après trois pas le couloir s'élargit. La première porte sur sa gauche, là où était retourné Robbey, était la cuisine. Sur sa droite, directement de trouvaient des toilettes puis la salle de bain. La seconde à gauche menait à un salon, et la troisième également. La dernière sur la droite, celle où Graves avait disparu juste avant était sa chambre. L'escalier démarrait dans le salon et longeait le mur du fond, en tournant. Les lattes de bois avaient un aspect vieillot, mais ne grinçaient pas sous leur poids. L'étage avait à peu près les mêmes salles que celle d'un bas. Si ce n'est que la cuisine avait été remplacée par un bureau, les salons par des salles de rangements et la salle de bain était la « chambre » des deux elfes.

Tedhy ouvrit la porte de la pièce au-dessus de la chambre de Persival et laissa entrer l'anglaise. La chambre était simple, presque pas décorée. Un tableau mouvant d'une clairière de montagne et d'un lac égaillait un peu la couleur crème, presque blanc de la pièce. Elle était meublée d'un lit double, d'une armoire et d'un petit bureau de bois accompagné d'une chaise, tout à fait ordinaire. Mais la pièce était propre.

Ses valises se posèrent au pied du lit délicatement.

« Je vous laisse le temps de vous installer. Vous pouvez sortir comme bon vous semble. Mais évitez d'entrer dans le bureau ou la chambre de Maître Graves sans son autorisation. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on fouine dans ses affaires. » Ajouta Tedhy avec un frisson d'effrois.

« Je ne me permettrais pas. » rassura-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison lui fit un signe de la tête et s'en alla, la laissant seule dans cette spacieuse chambre.

Quand le bruit d'un claquement indiqua que le porte était bien fermée, Beth se laissa tomber mollement sur le matelas. Sa poche remua progressivement. Elle y plongea sa main et en sortit son bébé niffleur, Léonard, enfin réveiller. Il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis son départ. Bien que ces dernières heures n'aient pas été les plus calmes de la vie de la jeune sorcière. La petite boulle de poile se trémoussa dans sa main et elle le regarda avec attention. Il se mit à renifler l'air en alternant le museau à droite, puis à gauche, la main de sa maîtresse avant de la regarder immobile avec des yeux implorants et brillants.

Elle soupira sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vraiment différent de ses semblables. Eux courraient partout pour récupérer tout ce qui brille, alors qu'il préférait dormir et jouer, se contentant de dérober une ou deux pièces et précieux de temps à autre pour entretenir sa collection.

Annabeth reposa la créature sur le lit et tendit bras, poing fermé, au-dessus de lui. Soudain il se mit à tourner en rond avec impatience. Lorsqu'elle tendit ses doigts un pendentif brillant tomba au bout d'une chaine qui était accrochée à son doigt. Léonard fit quelques bonds et réussit à l'attraper, se balançant dans les airs. Il retomba sur le drap et réitéra la tentative, mais Beth devint plus joueuse et bougea la cible rapidement.

Au bout d'un moment elle sortit sa baguette et ouvrit d'un geste sa valise pour y laser le jouet. Léonard y plongea à sa poursuite. Un bruit de fraqua résonna au fond de la male. Sans plus d'inquiétude, Beth entra à son tour et retrouva le petit monstre dans une boîte à friandise.

Elle l'en retira en le grondant légèrement, le laissa sur une étagère près d'elle, retira sa veste qu'elle accrocha à l'échelle et commença à préparer divers mets particuliers.

Ses animaux paraissaient en excellente santé. Aucun n'était perturbé par le voyage, pas même le bébé demiguise.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps avec eux. Il se faisait tard et elle se doutait qu'un des elfes de maison ne tarderait pas à venir la chercher pour le diner.

Roddey et Tedhy … Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'une modeste demeure entretenue par deux ou plusieurs elfes de maisons. Les familles anglaise avaient en générale un elfe chez eux, peut-être plus s'il était dans un grand palace, ou comme à Poudlard, où il fallait beaucoup de mains pour entretenir tout le château. Mais deux elfes pour un appartement deux étages, même spacieux, ça lui semblait inhabituel voir étrange.

Quelques petits coups, cognèrent contre la porte.

« Heu … Entré ! » prononça-t-elle bien fort.

Le battant en bois s'ouvrit et l'elfe Tedhy entra timidement.

« Le repas est près. » Annonça-t-il. « Si Mademoiselle veut bien descendre ? »

« Oh ! B-bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite ! Merci. »

L'elfe la salua et repartit.

Annabeth leva sa baguette et l'agita furtivement. Ses autres valises s'ouvrirent et leur contenu se rangea de lui-même dans les placards. Elle se releva du lit où elle était assise et pris la direction de l'escalier.

Elle passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et vit une table dressée en son centre. Juste à côté Roddey et Tedhy s'afféraient aux fourneaux et mettaient le couvert. Elle entra timidement.

« Je … je peux peut-être vous aider à faire quelque chose ? » dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Les deux elfes sursautèrent en se tournant vers elle.

« L'étrangère veut nous aider ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle veut devenir femme de chambre pour famille de sorcier ? » grommela Roddey avec mécontentement.

Annabeth se redressa confuse et se sentant encore plus bête de se retrouver ainsi plantée au milieu de la salle sans savoir quoi faire.

« C'est très aimable à vous, mademoiselle, mais les elfes de maison ne peuvent accepter une aide de votre part. vous êtes invitée, alors asseyez-vous. Ce sera servi dans un instant. » dit poliment Tedhy en lui tirant une chaise par magie. « Et n'en voulez pas à Roddey, s'il vous plait, il n'aime juste pas qu'on touche à son travail. Vous savez, Roddey a mis beaucoup de temps à accepter que Tedhy reste à la maison après la … »il se tue un instant et fit une triste grimace. Il secoua vivement la tête en faisant claquer ses oreilles comme pour effacer une mauvaise pensée. « Enfin, qu'il doive partager son travail avec Tedhy, pour le service de Maître Graves. »

Roodey dévisagea son collègue avec méfiance. Devant un tel comportement, Annabeth ce demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cacher et comment se comportaient-ils l'un envers l'autre quand personne n'était à la maison.

Mais ses idées furent coupées quand le maître de maison entra à son tour dans la pièce et que les deux elfes le saluèrent prestement. Il leur fit un simple signe de la main et vint s'assoir en se massant la nuque, visiblement fatigué.

Des assiettes pleines de légume et un steak saignant, à première vue du bœuf, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais la jeune femme blêmit à la vue du morceau de viande.

« Il y a un problème Miss Scamander ? » remarqua Graves.

« Je … je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger de la viande. J'aurais dû vous prévenir. » dit-elle gênée.

Graves la fixa d'abord surpris, mais après réflexion … qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Elle est logée chez lui parce qu'elle tente de partager des lois à propos de l'acceptation et de la protection d'animaux magiques et lui il lui servait un steak. Tout du moins il aurait pu y penser et prévenir ses elfes de maison.

Un frisson frais le secoua. Mais il préféra garder son air indifférent.

« Vraiment ? » dit-il uniquement.

« Oui … Mais je suis invitée, donc je vais faire un effort. Je suis désolée je ne … »

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. Tedhy veux-tu changer l'ass- … »

« N-non ! Je ne voudrais pas gâcher leur travail … je-je vais le manger. » insista Annabeth. « Merci. » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux petits bonshommes.

« Mais, voyons, je ne veux pas vous forcer à manger quelque chose que … »

« J'en ai déjà mangé étant enfant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais commettre le pire des pêcher. »

Elle se saisit des ses couvert et découpa un morceau de viande sous le regard presque stupéfait de son hôte. Il ne s'aurait dire si elle se moquait de lui, ou si elle était vraiment sincère. Une fois sa tranche avalée elle étira un étrange sourire. A la fois timide et inévitable, si bien qu'elle fini par baisser la tête et détourner le regard autant que possible. Mais ce sourire était surtout adorable et ses fossettes aux coins des joues n'arrangeait pas la chose.

« C'est vraiment bon. Ça passera encore mieux. Merci. » dit-elle sans oser regarder personne.

Elle avait clairement honte et n'était pas très douée pour le cacher, mais comment lui en vouloir. Elle continua de manger, dans cet effort que Graves avait du mal à cerner, sans se plaindre, ni râler davantage. Le sorcier se décida donc à entamer également son repas.

L'ambiance était un peu lourde et silencieuse, mais c'était supportable.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Mme Picquery. » Commença Percival. « Votre première réunion est prévue demain à 15-H. Elle s'excuse si le délai est un peu court et précise qu'il ne s'agira que de l'ouverture de l'affaire. Je vous y accompagnerais, vous ramènerais et assisterais également aux rendez-vous. En tant que président de la sécurité magique de New-York, j'ai un rôle important quant à l'acceptation des lois que vous nous proposerez. »

Il avait débité sa tirade sans décrocher un regard pour l'anglaise. Elle se figea quelques seconde pour bien assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Euh … b-bien. Ça me parait tout à fait … normal. Je serais prête pour demain. »

« Bien. »

« Mais dites-moi … » ajouta-t-elle en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

Il releva enfin les yeux sur elle et attendit silencieusement qu'elle reprenne.

« Vous m'accompagnerez toujours où que je sorte ? Devrais-je rester 24-H sur 24 avec vous ? »

« Je vous escorterais à chaque fois, oui. Comme on me l'a demandé. Et non, pas H-24. Mais si vous n'êtes pas au ministère, ou dehors avec moi, ce qui reste peu favorable non plus, vous devrez impérativement rester ici. »

« Ici ? Tout le temps ? » répéta-t-elle un peu incommodée.

« Oui. Mme la Présidente me l'a confirmé dans la lettre, et je suis d'accros avec elle, vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à votre frère. C'est bien trop dangereux. »

Il avait prononcé ses mots le plus sérieusement du monde. Peu rassurée et un peu chagrinée, et se mit à triturer ses cheveux bouclés sans ajouter un mot.

Graves la regarda, légèrement peiné pour elle. Même si c'était loin d'être dans les mêmes condition, il savait que d'être cantonné à un même endroit sans pouvoir en sortir librement n'était pas la chose la plus réjouissante au monde. Mais il était indéniable qu'on reconnaissait facilement Newton Scamander à travers elle. Pourtant elle était plus petite que lui, sans sa veste on ne pouvait la confondre avec un homme et encore moins avec ses cheveux sauvages coupé à mi cou alors que ceux de son frère étaient courts.

Cette femme était particulière. Aussi bien mentalement parlant que physiquement. Mais elle était très loin d'être laide. Et ça n'était pas qu'une question charme. Percival le remarqua en cet instant. Et des femmes, il en avait vu et séduite …


	3. Les lois et les Hommes

Note de l'auteur.

Et voilà ! désolé pour le délai un peu plus long que prévu, mais avec les études ça devient un peu compliqué. Ce chapitre n'est pas très émoustillant je l'admets mais j'aime apporter certains détails pour farcir un peu le scénario. Sinon je n'y vois aucun intérêt, il n'y a pas de recherche, pas de développement … pour qu'une histoire soit bonne elle doit être bien cousue, selon moi.

Mais au prochain chapitre l'on rentrera un peu plus dans le trouble sentimental ...

En espérant que cela vous plaise tout de même !

-/-

Le soleil lui piqua les yeux à travers ses paupières fermées. Annabeth Scamander avait oublié de fermer les volets la veille. Le repas c'était fini simplement, mais le voyage avait beaucoup fatigué l'anglaise. A peine s'était-elle levé, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut d'entrer dans la valise magique et de s'assurer que toutes ses créatures allaient bien. Léonard dormait à point fermé sur son petit coussin de velours. Le bébé demiguise avait visiblement bien dormi. Son crabe de feu pétait le feu, c'était le cas de le dire. Des Dirico popaient les uns après les autres en essayant d'attraper quelques Billywing. Les Strangulot nageait dans un grand marais au-dessus duquel flottaient des Glow Bugs. De l'autre côté l'on passait de boxes tropicaux à des paysages plus sec, ou sombres, où il y avait encore de magnifiques créatures, grandes comme petites, rampantes ou volantes.

Tout était en ordre.

Annabeth ressorti une heure plus tard et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle croisa Roddey en train de balayer les escaliers. Dans la cuisine Tedhy s'afférait des fourneaux à la table où Percival était déjà installé.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Scamander ! » salua gaiement l'elf de maison.

« M-Bonjour. » répondit timidement Beth. « Monsieur Graves. »

« Hum … »

Le sorcier était plongé dans son journal en lévitation et ne détourna même pas le regard pour boire son café. Une assiette flottante atterrit délicatement devant l'anglaise accompagnée de couverts, d'un verre et d'une bouteille de jus de fruit qui la servit immédiatement. Dans son plat il y avait des pancakes avec un étrange sirop orange fluo.

« Mademoiselle Scamander prendra un café aussi ? » demanda Tedhy.

« Hum, non … Merci. Et appelez-moi Annabeth. »

« Bien mademoiselle Annabeth. » répondit Tedhy tout souriant.

L'anglaise fit la grimace en entendant de nouveau le titre de « mademoiselle ». L'homme assis en face d'elle n'avait toujours pas bronché. Elle baissa les yeux sur son petit-déjeuner et se dépêcha de manger - surprenamment bon ce sirop- avant de monter dans sa chambre pour préparer sa première réunion qui avait lieux l'après-midi même.

A 14 heure l'on toqua à sa porte. Graves l'attendit patiemment puis ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour le congrès magique de New-York. A l'arrivé, Percival Graves tituba, un peu étourdit et manqua de tomber alors qu'il voulut -par reflex- se rattraper de son bras plâtré. Annabeth le soutient mais il se dégagea très rapidement et la mena jusqu'à la salle de réunion sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

La pièce était immense. Les rangés de tribunes s'élevaient aussi haut que dans un stade de Quidditch et le bureau du juge était très grand également (la salle peut être chager selon le besoin), surplombant le trubunal. Lorsque l'on se trouvait au centre de la salle l'on se sentait vite tout petit. Et c'était justement là où devait être Scamander. Ils y avaient disposé un bureau et une chaise. Rien de plus.

Les autres membres du conseil arrivèrent les uns après les autres.

Mme Piquery, La directrice fut la dernière. Un fois installée à sa place de juge, face à l'étrangère, elle annonça l'ouverture de la réunion.

« Bien, comme le demande les lois juridique du déroulements des assemblées en débats de lois et décrets en demandes officielles, veillez décliner votre identité je vous pries. » Demanda d'une voix forte et bien portante la grande dame.

Annabeth ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Elle les regarda tous plus ou moins brièvement. Elle qui avait arrêté son travail au ministère de Londres quelques années auparavant, se retrouva dans une situation peu confortable. Tous ces regards braqués sur elle, angoissaient l'anglaise. De nature timide, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour parler devant une assemblée. Dans le passé son grand frère Theseus étaient là pour l'aider. Des conseils, il lui en avait donné avant qu'elle ne parte. Mais Annabeth ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'Auror Graves qui se trouvait juste sous le bureau de la présidente. Voyant clairement les rougeurs sur les joues de la sorcière et son mutisme nerveux, il lui lança un regard confiant directement accroché à ses yeux et fit un doux et lent geste de la main pour lui intimer de parler lentement mais sûrement.

Annabeth fut d'abord surprise. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés -soit, depuis la veille- c'était la première fois qui lui adressait un signe compatissant et rassurant.

Elle prit donc une grande inspiration, joignit ses mains devant elle et redressa la tête vers Piquery.

« J-je m'appelle Annabeth Scamander. Je … je suis Magizoologiste et assistante de mon frère, Newton Scamander, plus grand magizoologiste d'Angleterre. » dit-elle audiblement mais non sans quelques hésitations.

« Pouvez-vous nous rappeler le sujet de votre demande d'audience ici même, aux États-Unis ? »

« Je … Nous aimerions v-vous faire partager nos lois sur le métier et l'apprentissage de Magizoologiste, afin que vous puissiez en bénéficier également. »

« Le ministère de Londres prétend que cet échange est important. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi pense-t-il cela ? »

« Suite … aux tourments causés dans votre pays par mon … euh, Par Newton Scamander. »

Annabeth commençait à passer d'un pied sur l'autre, les épaules légèrement en biais et elle avait du mal à soutenir le regard de la Présidente Piquery, préférant fixer un point imaginaire dans le vide, pour se concentrer sur ses paroles.

« Le conseil anglais pense que le partage de cette loi est non seulement un gage d'excuse pour réparer les délits de Scamander, » repris-t-elle doucement « … mais il pense également que ces lois peuvent vous être bénéfiques et qu'il vous serait favorable de les appliquer également. »

« Et pourquoi vous envoyez vous ? »

Annabeth la regarda un instant, interdite. Comment pouvait-elle poser cette question alors que c'était justement sous sa demande que son frère avait été privé de voyage à travers le monde ?

« Bah … Parce que vous l'avez fait condamné à un restriction de ses voyages, et à la suppression de son permis de voyage mondial. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi vous, sa sœur ? Pourquoi pas un autre magizoologiste ? »

« Le conseil de Londres pense que grâce aux enseignements de mon frère, je dois être la deuxième meilleure du pays dans le domaine. »

« Selon-vous, ont-ils raison de vous faire confiance ? Vous ne semblez pas très à votre aise, à parler ainsi devant toute une assemblée. Comment pouvez-vous le justifier ? »

« Je … Sans prétention, je pense que oui, ils ont eu raison de me solliciter. Ce métier est encore en développement dans mon pays, bien qu'il soit déjà bien instauré, Newton Scamander est de loin le meilleur dans ce métier. Son long travail et ses voyages à travers le monde lui ont offert un savoir et une diversité que très peu ont. Un savoir qu'il m'a transmis personnellement. J'en sais plus sur les Animaux Fantastique que ce peut expliquer le livre qu'il a écrit. »

« Un livre dites-vous ? »

« Oui « Vie et Habita des Animaux Fantastiques », J'en ai apporté un exemplaire, je pensais vous le présenter et argumenter avec. »

« Très bonne idée. » avoua Piquery d'un léger sourire.

« Et, je ne … j'ai déjà travaillé au Ministère magique de Londres. Mon frère Theseus Scamander est un Auror très apprécier pour son travail dévoué. J'étais donc déjà plus apte à parler devant vous que Newton Scamander. Aussi l'on dit souvent de moi que je suis quelqu'un de très convainquant et de passionner lorsque j'ai tous les outils en mains. C'est pourquoi j'ai avec moi cette valise, semblable à l'objet des tourments d'il y a quelques mois, pour vous présenter et démontrer par des exemples concrets, certaines créatures magiques. »

« Et quelles types de Créatures avez-vous amené ? »

« U-un peu de tout à vrai dire. Des grosses, comme des petites, plus ou moins dangereuse … Mais elles sont toutes absolument contrôlables ! » s'empressa de préciser Annabeth devant les regards inquiets de certains membres présents. « Ces créatures ne devraient pas être ainsi rejeter. » reprit-elle d'une voix surprenamment plus sûr qu'avant. « Il faut les protéger mais il faut savoir le faire en garantissant la sécurité de tous les partis, Animaux, Sorciers et Moldus … Euh Non-mages, excusez-moi. C'est ce que nous avons réussi à faire. Et nous pensons qu'il serait bénéfique pour toutes créatures et tous pays d'accepter et d'appliquer ce type de fonctionnement également. »

Seraphina Piquery semblait vraiment très attentive à ce que disait l'intervenante. Si bien qu'avant de reprendre la parole, elle sourit spontanément en tournant une nouvelle page du dossier. D'un regard elle demanda au greffier s'il était prêt à prendre note. La plume à papote voltigea sous l'œil avisé de l'homme qui fit donc signe à la Présidente.

« Bien. Et si vous vous mettiez à l'aise pour nous expliquer plus en détail le métier de Magizoologiste ? Je vous en prie, vous pouvez retirer votre manteau. » proposa la présidente d'un ton un tantinet plus jovial.

Annabeth s'exécuta, posant son par-dessus sur le dossier de sa chaise et en sortit un petit paquet de feuilles, qu'elle posa simplement sur la table sans même les regarder. Elle resta debout et commença à parler, calmement, avec quelques accros par-ci, par-là, mais sans jamais paniquer.

Et les échanges furent ainsi pendant près de deux heures.

A la fin de la réunion, Piquery annonça la remise d'audience pour dans deux jours, même heure.

Graves avait retenu la Présidente quelques minutes pour lui parler, puis il rentra juste derrière avec Annabeth.

/… /

« Vous avez fait une bonne impression à la Présidente. » assura Percival à Beth le soir au dinner. « Elle avait des craintes, vous trouvant très semblable à votre frère, mais finalement vous seriez plus « stable », ce sont ses mots. »

« Et quel seraient les vôtres ? » demanda-t-elle sans oser le regarder prenant de court le sorcier qui resta un moment muet.

« Je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai pas connu personnellement Newton, je ne saurais vous comparer. Mais pour une magizoologiste qui passe son temps dans une valise remplie de créatures particulière … vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortit pour une première réunion. »

« Merci … » Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais, Merci. »

« C'était un jugement purement professionnel. » rétorqua-t-il presque sur la défensive.

Anabeth se retint de préciser qu'elle pensait le remercier aussi pour son geste en début de séance, et non pas uniquement pour son observation.

Graves la regarda sourire timidement sans deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien se dire dans sa tête. Une fossette se creusait près du coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle souriait. Et ce fut bien la première fois qu'il la vie sourire. Ses petites tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses joues lisses et son nez fin, avant de s'atténuer sur le reste de son visage. Ses cheveux tirant vers le roux étaient coupés en carré asymétrique, agrémenté des petites mèches folles se détachants par-ci, par-là, lui donnait cet air naturel et craintif … semblable à une petite créature sauvage.

En général il n'avait pas besoin de discuter plus d'une demi-heure avec quelqu'un pour le cerner mais elle, à part sa timidité maladive et son adoration pour les animaux, il ne devinait rien d'elle. Ce qui le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'accepter.

Perdu dans sa réflexion, son bras droit le démangea. Il se le gratta mais aucune satisfaction ne vint. Il baissait les yeux dessus et grogna en apercevant l'épais plâtre blanc dont il était encombré.

Heureusement qu'on le lui retirait le lendemain.

/… /

Percival Graves était allé seul à l'hôpital pour se débarrasser de son imposant pensement. Aller-Retour simple et directe.

Annabeth, elle, passa toute la journée, enfermée dans sa malle magique avec ses animaux à s'en occuper et à préparer ses prochains arguments.

/… /

A la seconde réunion - prévu l'après-midi du troisième jour de Scamander à New-York - elle avait commencé à expliquer les points positifs que pouvaient apporter un contrôle et un respect des lois sur les créatures magiques que proposait le ministère de Londres. A la précédente elle n'avait fait qu'expliquer en détail le métier de magizoologiste. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de présenter les conséquences et résultats visible à l'échelle communautaire et pour un pays même : le contrôle de localisation des troupeaux ou meutes, leurs lieux de vie, comment réagir face à une créature particulièrement dangereuse ou inoffensive perdue pour la maitriser sans risque, aussi bien pour la population que pour l'animal, les contraintes d'élevages, de droit de possession et biens d'autres lois encore. Ses explications étaient parties pour s'étendre sur deux séances.

Cette-fois-ci, il y eut une pause au bout de deux heures. Pause durant laquelle Annabeth disparut dans sa valise, à la grande surprise de beaucoup.

Durant la seconde partir, Percival se mit à blêmir mais n'osa pas intervenir. Ce fut un magistrat présent à la droite de l'anglaise qui fit remarquer à Beth la brindille verte vivante qui tentait de remonter sur son épaule. Confuse elle se mit à rougir fortement et présenta ses excuses.

« C'est Wilfick, un Botruc. C'est une des créatures les plus inoffensive ici. Cependant on les chasse beaucoup pour leur capaciter à ouvrir toutes les portes et pour leurs maisons. Ils vivent dans des arbres à baguette. » avait-elle expliquer en récupérant la petite chose dans sa main. « Oh, pardon … J-je le range tout de suite. Je m'égare … »

Elle le fit glisser dans sa malle et reprit au mieux ses explications, alors que Graves soufflait un bon coup qu'elle n'eut pas eu plus de réprimande que ça. Il comptait bien le lui faire lui-même une fois la réunion terminée.

Et il ne manqua pas à sa parole. Annabeth Scamander sorti la première de la salle et il s'empressa derrière elle.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ? » Grogna-t-il en la coinçant contre un mur.

« P-pardon ? J-je … je ne crois pas … »

« L'on vous a demandé de faire attention à une chose, une seule ! Et vous ressortez de votre Valise avec un Bo-much dans les cheveux sans vous en rendre compte ?! »

« Botruc. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le nom exact est un Botruc et non un Bo-much. » rectifia-t-elle timidement.

« Peu importe ! Le fait est qu'un acte si inconscient aurait pu être pire ! Et si ça avait été quelque chose de plus gros et plus dangereux ? Vous imaginez la réaction du conseil ? » supposa-t-il sérieusement.

« E-elles … ne sortirons pas aussi facilement vous savez. L'accident avec mon frère c'est produit tout juste après son arrivé, le voyage avait tourmenté ses créatures. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait les plus sages. C-celles qui sont dans cette valise ont eu le temps de se calmer. J'ai pu les rassurer en arrivant chez vous. Elles n'ont aucune raison de sortir, elles sont … bien enfermées. »

Ces derniers mots coutèrent cher au moral de la jeune sorcière. Oser penser d'elle qu'elle enfermait ses créatures que d'ordinaire elle tenait tant à chouchouter et protéger, lui fendit le cœur et la dégouta d'elle-même. Mais l'homme en face d'elle n'en fut nullement atteint et la regardait toujours avec des yeux froids et durs.

« J'espère bien. Car je ne tolèrerais aucun autre écart. »

Beth resta statufiée, presque terrifiée par ce comportement soudain. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle baissa la tête en fuyant son regard de glace que Graves libéra l'anglaise et prit la route vers les cheminées. Annabeth le suivit sans plus un mot.

/ oOoOo

Le diner du soir fut bref et sans conversation inutiles. Percival avait mangé son repas en deux bouchées et ils étaient repartit à ses occupations.

Très tard dans la nuit, Beth était assise entre ses deux Veaudelune qui n'avaient de cesse de lui réclamer des câlins. Mais c'était machinalement que la sorcière leur grattait l'arrière de la tête. Son esprit était contrarié. Elle qui savait, et qui ne voulait importuner personne et ne créer aucun problème. Voilà qu'elle avait mis son hôte en colère. Il l'acceptait chez lui, sans trop rechigner, sans lui demander quoi que ce soit en retour et elle arrivait à se fâcher avec lui.

Mais il avait pris la mouche bien facilement, aussi.

Un grincement métalique tira Scamander de sa réflexion. N'entendant rien de plus elle se leva lentement pour trouver la source du bruit. La cage de Léonard était ouverte. Elle fouilla du regard les alentours, simplement pour savoir où il était. Puis le son sourd de petits bons sur du bois la firent tiquer. Elle se précipita dans son atelier et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son petit postérieur poilu en haut des escaliers, qu'il était déjà sorti de la valise. Elle avait oublié de la fermer … Elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Elle tira sa baguette de derrière son oreille et se précipita dans la chambre. Mais il avait déjà disparu. D'un mouvement vif du poignet, elle referma son baguage et alla dans le hall de l'étage. Les petits grattements de griffes lui indiquèrent qu'il était en bas. Annabeth dévala le plus discrètement possible les escaliers. Son petit monstre était dans le hall principale semblant hésiter entre la cuisine ou la chambre juste en face.

« Revins là ! » murmura Beth. « Léonard, revient ici, s'il te plait ! »

Elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui. Un pas après l'autre. Il la regarda longuement, son petit museau se trémoussant avec gaieté.

« Oui, c'est ça … vient me voir. Vient par là. » dit-elle plus doucement.

Mais subitement il fit un bon et se glissa dans l'espace sous la porte de la chambre … de Percival Graves.

Scamander soupira longuement. De toutes les pièces de la maison, il fallait que ce soit celle-ci. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec la poigné, elle était bien ouverte et Percival dormait profondément. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et elle aperçut le petit niffler tenter de grimper sur le drap du lit. Lorsqu'il la vit à son tour, la boule de poil lâcha le tissus, tomba au sol et se mit à courir pour se réfugier sous le lit. En un plongeon, Beth fut plus rapide que lui et réussit à l'attraper, bien qu'il fût déjà loin sous le sommier.

« Espèce de sale petit monstre. » Le gronda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible en le maintenant fermement dans sa main. « Depuis quand tu me fais des coups pareils ? »

Le sorcier bougea dans son lit et figea Annabeth avortant son idée de se relever. Heureusement pour elle il c'était simplement retourné, toujours inconscient.

Pourtant elle ne se releva pas. Les yeux braqués sur son hôte, elle le regardait attentivement. Son visage avait changé. Ses traits n'étaient plus tirés ou tendus. Il dégageait un certain apaisement, il paraissait presque heureux. Percival respirait calmement, presque imperceptiblement. De temps en temps il avait une légère contraction au visage, le faisant esquisser un moindre sourire. Et Beth ne put décrocher son regard de lui. Découvrant un visage agréable qui lui était encore inconnu de cette personne jusqu'à maintenant.

Quand la fatigue commença à se faire ressentir Annabeth décida d'aller se coucher. La boule de poil s'étant parfaitement endormie au creux de sa main, elle remonta doucement les escaliers, remis Léonard dans sa cage et se laissa tomber lassement sur son matelas pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.


End file.
